


To Be a Lover

by BeesKnees



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal infects her mind like a virus, and Ariadne is helpless to fight her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Быть любимой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665454) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



Mal creeps into her subconscious like a virus that has merely been transplanted from Cobb’s mind to her own. She does not admit — not to anyone — how many times she dreams of Mal. She makes excuses, trying to convince herself that this Mal can’t be real, but then again, neither was Cobb’s.

Always in the elevator. Flush against the wall as it descends slowly, a fall that seems unending, until, without warning, Mal will be pressed up against the bars, peering up at her with eyes that are all too accusing. 

The doors will slide open and Mal will be inside before Ariadne can do anything. She feels like a child with Mal pushed up against her, round waist and perfect breasts, towering above her. Sometimes Mal brings the broken glass with her, and there’s the brief threat of it against her skin. But more often than not, there’s just Mal, and she’s weapon enough. Ariadne can’t fight against her.

Mal will have her on the floor, hands a fierce grip, and she will be pinned with hips and legs. Mal’s heels will be pressed into one corner, and Ariadne’s scarf will constrict around her neck as Mal pushes her T-shirt upward, and deftly undoes her jeans. 

“Do you know what it means to be a lover?” Mal will always whisper, and it seems more a threat anything else — a sharp line that is drawn between them; whether she has been cast from Cobb or not, Mal is something infinitely more than Ariadne. She is still something Ariadne cannot hope to understand even if she was the one who helped drive Mal away. 

Mal will pull her jeans, her underwear down to her knees, making Ariadne feel even more trapped by the fabric. She lowers her mouth always too slowly, her lipstick a too-strong shade of red. She’ll kiss the inside of Ariadne’s right thigh before sliding upward. One hand remains pressed against the inside of Ariadne’s right knee as Mal flicks her tongue inside Ariadne. 

No matter how many times she has this dream, no matter how many times she tries to stop herself, she’ll always cry out at that first touch. After that, she’ll regain some measure of herself, able to remind herself that this is a dream, and she isn’t a slave to Mal. But those moments are fleeting, because Mal will bury herself in Ariadne, her tongue sleek, the motion of it quick and agile. She plunges into Ariadne again and again until Ariadne is sobbing. 

Eventually she gives in, presses one hand downward. She twines her fingers with their chipped nail polish into Mal’s beautiful hair, and holds her close, riding out shock after shock of pleasure that unfurls in her lower stomach. 

She comes every time, crying out, her hips reaching upward, her body racing toward a sensation it has never experienced entirely in her waking hours. She claws at the floor of that elevator. 

It’s only when she’s staring to come back down, when she dares to try and look at Mal again — lips even redder, slick now — that Ariadne wakes up. 

She pants, and fists at the sheets, and tries to push Arthur away as he sleepily asks her if she’s all right.


End file.
